Grovers Tale
by John Smith12
Summary: Grover finally is reunited with Percy
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, hero of the world, leader of the camp, my best friend, and the guy who I never get to see anymore. I protected him for years and now all I do is run around and get yelled at by satyr that don't believe Pan is dead its true a lot of people believe me and respect me now but there are still jerks, I miss being Percy's go to guy.

_Knock knock knock _I fall off my tree and bang my head.

"Oh i'm so sorry Grover" squealed Juniper.

"Its fine no problem, whats up" said Grover.

"I thought you would like to know Percy is back" said Juniper in a smug voice hands on hips.

"WHAT!" I got up and ran straight for camp half blood.I ran into the Poseidon cabin first, not there, then I went to Athena's cabin next _maybe with Annabeth I thought_. I look in a bunch of Athena cabiners look at me with confused looks. "Hi" I say out of breath and ran out. _At the big house maybe with Chiron _I run in and see Percy sitting on the porch with Annabeth talking to Chiron smiling.

"PERCY!" I yell and before he can say anything I run up and bear hug him or in my case goat hug him.

"Hi Grover hard to breath please release" said percy gasping when I released him.

"What am I chop liver" said Annabeth

"Miss Chase" I said happily and gave her a big goat hug. "Man I have missed you so much".

**Sorry this is so short, but leave me a comment bellow and I will see if i should continue and don't be afraid to tell me my mistakes.**


	2. A Big Surprise

Before Percy and Annabeth left to see their parents they agreed to go out to dinner tonight on a double date with Juniper and I at 6:00 pm. So I started walking to Junipers tree to tell her, she didn't enjoy me making plans without her so this would not be fun.

I walk up to her tree and say in a sweet voice "Juniper sweetie, I made plans tonight for us to go out with Percy and Annabeth".

"Grover" she said in a wine while morphing out of her tree which isn't as disgusting as it sound it kind of looks like she's walking through gelatin. "You know I like to talk about this stuff first" said Juniper with a pout.

"I know, so does that mean you don't want to come?" I said sadly.

"By the Gods no, of course I want to go I just want you to consult me next time".

I run up give her a big hug and kiss say "thanks" and run off to get my pants and crutches from the big house. As i'm running I see my crutches and pants are already outside "Chiron your great" I say while running.

I run up grab my stuff, put on my pants and right when I am about to leave Chiron says "Grover before you leave I think Percy might be in danger he has killed many monsters and I have reason to believe some of them are back, be on your guard".

"You got it Chiron" I said and ran off seeing Juniper already at the gate next to the car which i am aloud to drive now, thats right licensed satyr!

"Hi Grover ready to go?" said Juniper.

"Gods yes" I say hopping in the car I drove straight to Percy's to pick them up. Juniper and I both went and Knocked on the door, no answer, knocked again no answer we both look at each other with concern so I goat kick to burst in the door and see the Minotaur chocking Percy.

"Oh Gods no" I say running up and goat kicking it in the stomach causing it to fall on it knees releasing Percy I grab Percy's sword from the ground and slash the Minotaur causing it to turn into gold dust.

"Thanks Grover" Percy says gasping for air.

"No problem, wheres your mom and Annabeth" I said concerned.

"My mom is out with my step dad and Annabeth is late" He said getting back to his feet.

"Oh...so we still on for dinner?" I say with a big smile

**A/N Sorry again i know its a bit short, but please give me a review, tell me what you think.**


	3. The Quest Begins

So we waited for Annabeth for about hour and then we started to get worried so we drove to her dads place to go check on her. We rang the doorbell and Mr. Chase answered the door "Percy what are you doing here, wheres Annabeth?".

"You mean she's not here?" Percy said with concern in his eyes.

"No she left two hours ago to go to your place, you mean she never showed up?" Mr. chase said

"Oh Gods I think i know what happened" said Juniper

"What" said Percy and Mr. Chase in unison.

"You see a while ago Athena came by the camp to ask Mr. D to convince Annabeth to come live with her on Mount Olympus when she got back, Mr.D refused because he knew she was happy there with a boyfriend and her father and she got really mad and started yelling about Percy being a nuisance, Mr.D told us not even mention it to Annabeth or her family and friends that didn't already see what happened".

"So your saying that Athena took her" said Percy the most angry I have ever see him I thought he was going to start an earthquake.

"Looks like we have another adventure Percy" I say trying to hide the fact that I was a Little happy about being on a quest with him again. We told Mr. Chase we would get Annabeth back for him and we started driving towards the Empire state building.

I parked the car and we walked to the elevated and road it up to Mount Olympus. Once we got up there percy started yelling "ATHENA SHOW YOURSELF!".

Athena appeared looking quite annoyed and said "why are you still alive? I sent that Minotaur".

"You sent that thing, why am I not surprised" I said resisting the urge to donkey kick her in the face.

"Yes I sent it now what do you want?"

"Give me back Annabeth" Percy said really getting mad.

"No, she belongs with me" Athena said simply.

That made Percy snap he ran up to her pulling out riptide and slashing at her Athena brought out her shield and spear and blocked him. She tried to stab his neck with her spear Percy backwards rolled just in time and slashed her ankle and golden blood started to drip out and Athena fell to her knees.

Percy put his sword to her neck and said "now give me back Annabeth".

"In your dreams" said Ares bashing him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Percy!" I yelled and they teleported away in a flash of gold along with Percy.

"What should we do?" asked Juniper

"Talk to Chiron" I said instinctively. We drove fast and in silence when we got there I immediately ran to the big house to talk to Chiron and told him the whole story.

"Well Grover, I believe you could get Percy and Annabeth back in one way, it will be no easy task though" said Chiron

"I will do anything they are my best friends" said Grover

"You must gain the favor of Zeus, so he can order her to give them back, she will not disobey, I shall call upon him and see what I can do"

After an hour he came back out and said "Zeus will help you, but…."

"What is it I will do anything" I said desperately.

"You must take away the power of the fates"

"Is that even possible?" I say worried.

"Yes, but it is very risky, you must steel the Shears from Atropos so they can no longer kill and Zeus will have nothing to fear any longer" said Chiron looking worried himself.

"Okay, so I will take Nico with me, I know he's here right now and he owes Percy" I said shocked by the confidence in my voice.

"Yes and I suggest you find Thalia and convince her to come as well before even attempting to take the shears" said Chiron.

"Ok, Juniper you stay here I will go talk to Nico".

**A/N Thats right I am bringing in Nico and Thalia, now please comment tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to Nico's cabin and knocked on his door hoping he was in a good mood. No answer I knock again, no answer, so I walk in, he's not there. I walk outside and saying "Nico, Nico, Nico!"

"What is it Grover?" he says, I look up and see him sitting on the roof.

"Come on were going on a quest to steel the shears of Atropos and save Percy and Annabeth's lives".

"No thanks" he says and lays down.

"What!, but you owe Percy!" I yell.

"Yeah, but my dad is still pissed at Percy and he is already mad about all the times I helped him" he says.

"You selfish son of a… of a… son of a Hades get down here so I ca…." I stop because then it hits me. "Oh well I guess it will just be Thalia and I".

"Thalia is coming?" he says jumping down looking like love sick puppy dog for second and then shakes his head and puts on his tough guy face.

I resist the urge to laugh and say "yeah thats the first thing we where going to do because we need all the fire power we can get for this quest".

Nico sighs and says "on second thought, screw my dad I do owe Percy, I'll come".

"Ok now lets call Thalia and get this party started" I say walking him towards the big house.

When we get to the big house I see Juniper and she said "Chiron left this spray bottle and a gold drachma for you because he had to leave, good luck" .She gave me a kiss and left.

So I call Thalia. "Hi Thalia" I say when the image is clear.

"Oh hi Grover, whats up?" she said with a confused smile.

"I'm afraid i'm not calling with good news, we need your help… Percy and Annabeth have been taken by Athena and well…the only way Zeus will command them to give them back is if we steel the shears of Atropos".

She turned pail white and said "well this could be are most dangerous quest yet, but I guess I have to help, meet me at the empire state building, but wait who will be the third person coming with us?"

Nico bumps me out of the way, smiles and says "hi".

Thalia's cheeks went from pail to bright red in a second. She cleared her throughout and said "oh hi well see you at the empire state building in an hour".

And with that the call ended and so did Nico's smile "Lets get going" he said. We drove in silence until we reached the empire state building, we both got out and saw Thalia who was wearing her leather jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt.

We walked up to her and said "Hi" simultaneously.

I guess she hadn't noticed us because she jumped and said "Gods you scared me, you guys better be great full it was not easy to get Artemis to let me come".

"To be honest I thought it would be a lot harder to get you to come" I said.

I automatically wished I didn't say that because she yelled "OF COURSE I'M COMING ANNABETHS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME!…" she stopped and whispered under her breath "or maybe i'm the little sister at this point because I did stop growing older?"

And with that happy note we all got in the car with Thalia sitting the back. and an hour into driving I say a bit nervously "so anyone have a clue where the fates live?"

Nico did a face palm and Thalia just said calmly "yep, I hear they live in hell with Hades I think thats why Nico did a face palm".

"I thought that was the whole reason you asked me to come uh.." he rubbed his temple "did you even think this threw?"

"Hey you have your best friends kidnapped and see if you can think that far ahead!".

"Hey I just thought of something, why wouldn't she have already killed Percy, I mean theirs nothing stopping her" said Thalia worried

" Don't worry Athena knows she has to do this in a way that won't start a war with Poseidon and even the Goddess of Wisdom will have to take some time to figure that out" I said oddly confident in my reasoning. After that we drove to a hotel called Athena's temple, Thalia thought it was a bad omen, but we stayed there anyway.

Through out the night i had dreams of Percy being chained to a wall his head still bleeding and Annabeth trying to feed him, but it was no good he was to weak and then Annabeth would start to cry and say "why didn't I stop her" I assumed she meant Athena. This scene replayed in my head all night.

**A/N sorry if their are mistakes I am not a good proof reader and please give me a review, and if you don't want to do that just send me a message about what you thought.**


End file.
